


Stay with Me

by raiinbowbear



Category: QCYN2, youth with you 2, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, Youth with you 2 - Freeform, fluffy (??), qingchunyouni2, soft, yani - Freeform, yuni - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25370809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiinbowbear/pseuds/raiinbowbear
Summary: Yuyan and Keni make a little escapade to the beach in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Yu Yan/Zeng Keni
Kudos: 24





	Stay with Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I'm back again with another Yani/Yuni one shot because I just love them so much and I miss them together :(
> 
> Little reminder that English is not my first language so I apologize if you find any mistakes, I tried my best to not mess it up lol.
> 
> As always, feedback is well received so don't be afraid to leave any!
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Keni stared blankly at the text she had written, unsure whether she should send it or not. It was a simple greeting to Yuyan asking how she had been doing and if she had some time free to meet and catch up, but it made Keni nervous because the two girls hadn't had proper contact with each other for some time now, not because they didn't want to but because both of them were very busy with their careers and all the schedules their companies gave them.

She sighed, deleting the text and debating with herself for the third time if she should try to reach out. It was nighttime already, and she thought it would be weird to appear like that at that hour randomly, so she locked her phone and sighed again, deciding to contact Yuyan tomorrow. 

Keni missed Yuyan, a lot. And she blamed that on her feelings. She didn't mean to like her the way she did, but she couldn't help it when Yuyan made her feel at ease with just a simple look and made her heart skip a beat with even a small smile. Therefore, she ended up unable to spend a day without thinking about her, but she liked thinking about her, so it was okay. 

Little did she know, Yuyan also couldn't get her out of her head, and it was driving her crazy. However, she was someone who knew how to keep her feelings on a cage and supposedly under control, but the truth is that Yuyan was a big mess as well. 

The tall girl found herself walking without any specific direction around the city, trying to breathe some clear air to ease herself. But all her efforts and intentions were in vain because all she seemed to see around her were couples. Some of them were holding hands, others were talking cheerfully and smiling, and some others were hugging. 

"What did I do to deserve this?" Keni thought while rolling her eyes. She couldn't believe the universe was really playing these tricks on her, but at the same time, she didn't feel surprised at all. In fact, she was starting to get used to it because every time she tried to forget or relax about the Yuyan situation, she always saw or felt something that brought her back to it. 

Sitting on a bench, Keni spoke to herself in a soft voice.

"Maybe this is some kind of sign?" It could be seen as that, but it also could be just life making fun of her. "This is what's making me older, I'm sure about it" She rolled her eyes again. 

She sat there for some minutes, contemplating the next thing she was going to do. Maybe she would regret it later, or maybe she wouldn't. And as fast as she could, Keni was already knocking on the door of Yuyan's apartment. 

Surprised brown eyes met with expectant ones. 

"Zeng Keni? What are you doing here?" But instead of a spoken answer, Yuyan received a big tall woman on her arms who did nothing but hold her tightly. Yuyan smiled. She had missed this. 

"I'm sorry, I just missed you a lot" Keni whispered to then break away from the embrace, smiling shyly. 

"You idiot, you could've just called me or something instead of going out at this hour. Come on in" Yuyan said, taking Keni's hand to lead her into the apartment and then closing the door. 

"I know, and I'm sorry, but I was in my missing Yuyan hours and they got very annoying so I had to do something"

"You're a big baby" 

"What? Can't I just miss my friends?"

Yuyan laughed and got into the kitchen to finish what she was doing, and Keni sat on one of the counter chairs.

"Anyway, did I come in a bad time or you still got some energy left?" 

"I just need to finish organizing these dishes and I'm completely yours" Keni's heart dropped when she heard those words. There was something inside both of them that made them believe this was already true, but in reality, it was just a big question mark on their perspectives. 

Keni admired Yuyan's backside as she arranged the dishes on the cupboard. Her now red hair tied up in a messy bun, sweatpants and a tank crop top that let part of her back tattoo at sight. She wondered how it would feel to see the full tattoo on display. 

To Keni, Yuyan's body was both a galaxy and a work of art at the same time. And she wanted to navigate it and stay there for as long as she could, but she also wanted to just admire it, too afraid to mess it up if she touched it. 

"Hello? Earth to Nini?" Yuyan snapped her fingers in front of the sitting woman in front of her. Keni blinked rapidly, getting out of her thoughts. 

"Sorry, sorry, I'm back" Yuyan smiled. 

"Okay, I'm done. What do you want to do?" 

There was silence for a moment. 

"Yan, let's go the beach" 

The red-haired girl raised an eyebrow, questioning the proposal she just heard.

"Come on, don't look at me like that" Keni said again, trying to act cute. 

"You're seriously asking me to go to the beach, on a spring night at almost 11 pm?"

"Yes" Keni smiled widely and innocently. She just wanted to spend a beautiful moment with the woman in front of her. She wasn't determined to confess her feelings or go past the limits. She just wanted to feel infinite with the girl she loved for a while. 

"Why would you even want to do that?"

"Because it'll be fun and nice"

Yuyan furrowed her eyebrows and kept her judgy look. 

"I honestly don't see your point, Zeng Keni. We can do something fun and nice here" Truth is, Yuyan was bringing all this up because she was nervous, and she couldn't afford to lose control of her feelings and the situation just because of some stupid plan that seemed to be taken off a teen movie, and especially not when her career was starting to take off. 

"Look, can we please go and stay there for at least five minutes to see of you like o not? If you don't, we'll come back and I promise I won't bother you anymore. I just want to spend some cool, quality time with a great friend" 

"Are you really asking me to drive to the beach so we can stay for just five minutes?" Yuyan loved picking on Keni, and she smiled when she saw her make a face that could easily be turned into a meme. 

"Okay, I see your boring ass is totally against it, so you know what? I'm gonna go and I won't bother you with my friendship anymore" Keni said, getting up from the chair and adjusting her leather jacket. With an exaggerated hurt face, she started walking to the door until she felt her hand being grabbed. 

"Okay, let's do what the baby wants" Yuyan said, faking a defeated face. 

Keni smiled. 

The car ride was calm. Soft music played through the speakers of the vehicle while the two of them actually caught up with what they had been doing recently, and of course, it was also filled with jokes from both of them. 

Soon enough, the pair found themselves walking in the sand, hearing the smooth crashes of the waves against the shore until they decided to sit down and enjoy the scenery. 

"Is this what you wanted to see so badly?" Yuyan teased.

"For once in your life, shut your annoying mouth and enjoy the moment. I'm pretty sure this is the first time you're doing something like this" Keni was right, but the red-haired wasn't going to admit that, as well as she wasn't going to admit she liked this, especially with Keni by her side.

"Okay, fine. But if I get bored, I leave" They both looked at each other and laughed. Although, when Keni turned her face back to the wide sea in front of her, Yuyan kept looking at her profile for a few more seconds. She looked angelic with the light of the moon shining on her. She let out a small sigh. She wished she could always have the opportunity to contemplate Keni.

They weren't sure how much time had passed until Keni started to move around to make herself warmer. The chilly breeze slightly intensified, and her shirt and leather jacket were not enough to protect her from it. 

"It's so cold" Keni softly grumbled. 

"This was your idea, and now you're complaining about it" The red-head teased again. Keni gave her a deathly glare. "Okay sorry, I'm gonna shut my annoying mouth" She finished, lifting her arms in surrender. 

Yuyan watched Keni fight against the cold for a few seconds until she talked again. 

"Nini, come here" She said while standing up and situating herself behind Keni and then sitting down, wrapping her in a back hug. Both of their hearts started racing fast, and a blush invaded their cheeks while they swallowed hardly. "Better?"

"Much better" Keni answered. 

Yuyan placed her head on the crook of Keni's neck while embracing her tightly into her arms. Maybe it wasn't the most comfortable position ever because Keni was taller, but she didn't mind, Yuyan's arms were her safe place and the most comfortable space where she could rely on. 

"Do you want to know something, Keni?" Yuyan tenderly spoke.

"Sure"

"For me, you're both the moon and stars at the same time. You're so big yet so small, but you shine everywhere you go. You're light. My light in this dark and confusing world of mine" 

Keni smiled with love and fear. Maybe there was really a chance. Or maybe Yuyan was just being open about their friendship. 

"And for me, you're like the sea. Calming, peaceful, but also dangerous, and full of things to explore. And I want to stay and explore every inch of it"

Yuyan tightened her embrace for a moment. She smiled, thinking there was something to fight for that was more than a friendship.

Silence. 

Until Yuyan decided to break it again.

"Zeng Keni?" She felt her hand being slightly squeezed.

"Yes?"

"Stay with me"

A brief moment of silence again, until Yuyan felt Keni intertwining their pinkies.

"Forever"


End file.
